


Cheeky

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And you all should too, Anyways I love Poe Dameron, F/M, Poe is a cheeky little shit, There's like one innuendo, This is short but full of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're fixing Poe's x-wing, and he decides to be a cheeky little shit. You know, the usual.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Cheeky

The second your eyes meet Poe’s, a blush crawls up your neck. 

“Hi, sweetheart.” 

You roll your eyes, a playful smile tugging at your lips. “Dameron.” 

“How’s my baby coming along?” 

Of course, the baby he’s referring to is his beloved x-wing. “She’s doing alright. There’s still a few things that I need to fix, but otherwise she’s in good shape.” 

He nods. “That’s what I like to hear.” Poe walks up beside you and leans his arm against the ship. Your heart flutters at the way he’s so close to you, but you mentally shake your head and push those thoughts aside. “So, do you have any plans tonight?” 

“Plans?” you ask, turning to face him. 

“Yeah,” he chuckles. “You know. Plans.” 

Your face burns – why are you so stupid? – and you shake your head. “No – no, I don’t. I, um… Why do you ask?” 

Poe shrugs. “No reason. Just thought you could have some fun, loosen up a little.” He waggles his eyebrows, and your mouth drops open. 

“Poe Dameron!” He laughs when you slap him playfully on the shoulder. It’s one of those full-body laughs that makes your stomach flood with warmth, and you can’t help but smile. Though you may have initially acted appalled at his words, this kind of conversation wasn’t unusual between the two of you. Poe always seems to be flirting with you, and you would be lying if you said you never did the same. 

“I’m just saying, you’ve seemed a little tense recently,” he raises his hands in surrender. While you’re still facing him, he reaches up with his hand to cup your cheek. “You know I’m here, right? If you ever need anything?” 

Your pulse races at his touch, feeling a trail of fire where his skin meets yours, and it takes you a moment to remember that you need to respond. “Yeah,” you breathe out. “I know.” 

Seemingly satisfied with your answer, he lowers his hand, and you find yourself missing his touch. “Well, when you’re done fixing her up, I was thinking I could take you for a good ride. If you want,” he winks.

You groan, shoving his shoulder, causing him to chuckle. “God, you’re the worst.”

He grins. “I know.”


End file.
